I Brought Dinner
by FanFictionFan9876
Summary: Sequel To Chicken Soup & Noodles.  Tony brings Kate dinner.


**I Brought Dinner.**

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Kate got off the sofa, placing her book on the table. She walked to the door, and looked through the peephole. Tony was looking back down the hall. Grinning, she opened the door.

"Tony? What are you doing here?"

"I, err, I brought dinner." Tony replied holding up a bag.

"Thanks, what is it?" Kate asked, intrigued.

"Let me in, and I'll show you." He flashed a grin at her. She let him into the apartment. He looked around, behind her.

"So, where's your kitchen?" He asked.

"Through there," she replied, pointing to a door on her right. He flashed a grin at her as he passed.

"Did you get Chinese food?" Kate asked, as she followed him.

"Nope. I brought a DiNozzo special though."

"DiNozzo special?" Kate was a little weary. "What do you mean?"

"This recipe was passed down the generations of the DiNozzo family. This is me repaying you for the Chinese food." Tony replied, as he placed the bag on the countertop. Heading over to the gas cooker, he filled a pan full of water. Pouring a little oil into the water, he turned to face Kate.

"I'm going to need some help." He flashed her grin, and she visibly relented.

"Fine," she replied. "What do you need me to do?"

"Need to wash our hands. Making meatballs."

"Hang on, _making _meatballs?"

"Yeah. What's the problem?" Tony asked.

"I didn't know you could cook. That's all," Kate answered. Tony laughed.

"Oh Kate, there is _so much _you don't know about me."

"Really?" Kate was surprised.

"Yeah," Tony replied, as he opened the packet of beef, and grabbed a knife. He sliced the meat up into little chunks, and put them in a large bowl. "Can you wash and chop the herbs, Kate?"

"Sure," she replied. She washed the herbs and placed them on a fresh chopping board. She skillfully sliced the herb into fine pieces.

"I didn't know _you_ could cook, Kate," Tony quipped playfully.

"There is _so _much you don't know about me, Tony." Kate giggled, and put the chopped herbs into the bowl of beef. Tony washed his hands and preceded to mix the beef and herbs together.

"Kate can you shape some of these into balls, while I do the pasta?" Tony asked as he washed his hands.

"Sure. The oven needs to go on though, right"

"No. I prefer to pan fry them." Tony replied. Searching for a pan, helped out by Kate pointing to the relevant draw, Tony placed the pan carefully onto hob, and switched on a ring. Pouring a little oil into the pan, he waited a few moments before grabbing the freshly made meatballs, and putting them into the pan. They immediately sizzled, and spat, the aroma quickly filling the room.

"I need one more, Kate," Tony called. Kate handed him the final meatball and he carefully placed it into the center of the pan. Pouring some pasta into boiling water, he stirred it for a while, before turning to Kate.

"Do you fancy a drink?" She asked, a small grin on her face.

"Sure," he responded, a similar grin on his own face. "There's a bottle in the bag. It was chilled when I left."

Kate, surprised, looked in the bag, and found a slightly chilled bottle of wine. It was red. She turned it over in her hands, and read the label. She almost dropped it in shock.

"Tony, did you know that this is my favorite wine? Not to mention expensive?"

"I didn't know it was your favorite, but I do know that it is expensive. I got it as a Christmas present, last year. I haven't had time to open it yet."

Tony softly took the bottle from her hands, and he deftly opened it. Taking a glass from her, he flashed her a smile, a poured the wine into her glass. Doing the same for himself, he clinked the glasses together.

"Y'know, I've seen you at work, talking to some woman, and in a volatile situation. But, I've never seen you like this." Kate told him, setting her glass onto the counter.

"Like what?" Tony asked, as he turned the meatballs over.

"I'm not too sure. I keep expecting you to sour the night with a poor choice of a comment."

"Kate, sometimes I realize that I can be an ass. Sometimes, I like to savor the moment. Besides, I'm too busy being in good company and cooking."

"Thank you," Kate smiled at him. Tony smiled at her again. The smile piqued her interest. It was a smile she had never seen before. She'd seen him grin, sure, but this was different. It reached his eyes. It filled them with happiness. She couldn't remember seeing that before.

Tony headed to the bag, and pulled a container from it. It looked like sauce. He opened it, sniffed it, and poured it over the meatballs. The simmering died down a little. A few minutes later, Tony grabbed a wooden spoon, and picked up the pan full of pasta. Carrying the pan to the sink, he drained it, using the spoon to keep in the pasta. Kate grabbed a couple of plates, and handed each one to him. He served up the meal, and carried it to the table, as Kate finished laying it. Sitting at the table, they clinked glasses again, and began eating.

"Wow, Tony, this is really good." Kate was a little surprised.

"You sound surprised Kate. Didn't think that it would be good?"

"Truthfully?" Kate asked, and Tony nodded. "I was a little apprehensive, as all I see you eat is takeout."

"I eat takeout because it's convenient. I prefer to cook something, if I have the time."

They bantered as they ate, the meal whizzing by in a haze of laughter. Kate finished her meal, and Tony picked up the plate, and carried them into the kitchen. Running the water, he filled the sink with soapy water, and slipped the plates into it.

"Sponge or dishcloth?" Tony asked. Kate grabbed the sponge, a playful grin on her face. They quickly finished clearing up, the bottle of wine, easily emptying.

Tony and Kate continued to banter on the sofa, until Tony glanced up at the clock. It was one in the morning. Tony stifled a yawn as he stood up from the sofa.

"I've got to get home. I'm really tired, Kate. I'll see you Monday," Tony told her.

"Oh, okay," came the reply. It was filled with surprise and sadness. She followed him to the door.

"Bye Kate. It was fun." Tony flashed her one last grin, before leaving.

Kate closed the door behind her, crashing against as soon as it was closed, a smile plastered over her face.

"Oh crap!"


End file.
